Reassignment
Meta Date: mid-November 2024 Setting: Sydney Shatterdome, Marshal's briefing room & corridor outside Text Chuck and Herc are already in the briefing room with the Marshal when Jackson and Logan slope in. They nod to the Marshal, ignore the Hansens. Jackson perches on a chair. Logan slouches into the next one. The Marshal opens the folder in front of him on the table, shuffles papers. Chuck glowers. Herc twists his ring. Jackson studies his hands. Logan watches the ceiling. "You lot—" Eight eyes swivel to the head of the table. "—have been chosen by Marshal Stacker Pentecost of Tokyo for his upcoming direct assault on the Breach, Operation Pitfall. Until such time as it is underway, you will also participate in the local area of operation's defense. Rangers Hansen?" Jackson turns to Logan. "Yessir?" Logan shrugs. Chuck grunts. "You will report for duty at the Hong Kong Shatterdome on the first of January and remain will remain through twenty-eight February." He closes the folder. "Any questions?" "Who else is on the mission?" asks Herc. The Marshal sighs, reopens the folder. "/''Cherno Alpha'', BH-03, and GD-34 are slated for Operation Pitfall." Part of Hong Kong's usual complement of Jaegers will remain available for coastal defense." "I thought that GD was wrecked," grumps Chuck. "Repairs will be completed in time." Chuck snorts. The Marshal ignores him, puts that folder aside, and opens a second one. "Rangers Jones?" "Sir," says Logan. Jackson croaks. "You two are to report to Hong Kong on the first of December to assist in coastal patrol and defense, and will remain there until further notice." Jackson greys. A muscle in Logan's jaw twitches. "Any questions?" "No, sir," answers Logan. "Any other questions?" Silence. "You understand your orders?" "Yes, sir," reply the Hansens. Logan and Jackson nod. "That's all. Dismissed." Stands and leaves by the door to his anteroom. Chairs scrape back. Chuck trudges out the other door. Logan and Jackson push to their feet, trump after. "Jones?" Jackson and Logan turn. Herc rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, Logan." They exchange a look. Jackson shrugs, heads out and off toward their quarters. Logan crosses his arms, raises an expectant eyebrow. Herc gestures to the door. They leave. Herc checks the hall for signs of life. Logan props up the corridor wall. Herc shuffles his feet. "How much do you know about this? These missions?" "Just what he said in there." "'s not the whole story." Logan rolls his eyes, 'of course not.' "These— This— This's...." Herc looks down. Logan taps his foot. "It's suicide," Herc blurts. "Figured that." Herc blinks. "How—?" "They're sending oldsters and rookies to the toughest fight they've got." Logan shrugs again. "'s obvious." "Stack— Pentecost, I know him. He's a, a good man. Does everything he can, 'll try to keep us alive, but—" "Don't count on it." Herc twists his wedding ring, sighs at his boots. "Do me a favor, Hansen." Herc glances up. "Don't tell Jack." beat. "Please." Herc nods {sharply}. Logan acknowledges, turns on his heel, and goes. Herc shakes his head, aims his feet for his quarters. Category:Ficlet Category:Chuck Category:Herc Category:Herc's ring Category:Herc is awkward Category:Wills Category:Stacker (mention) Category:Cherno Alpha (mention) Category:GD-34 (mention) Category:Operation Pitfall Category:Logan Category:Jackson Category:Endgame Arc Category:BH-03 (mention)